


Take Me in Your Arms

by thatcrazywriterley



Series: Take Me Series [3]
Category: All Elite Wrestling, Being the Elite
Genre: Adam Page likes to sing, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut, cowboy shit goes camping, did you know that?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatcrazywriterley/pseuds/thatcrazywriterley
Summary: You definitely want to listen to "She's More" by Andy Griggs at the end of this.
Relationships: Adam Page/Original Female Character, Hangman Adam Page/Original Female Character
Series: Take Me Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670956
Kudos: 5





	Take Me in Your Arms

_(GIF owned by robwiethoff on Tumblr)_

Late summer took its time fading into autumn. The nights had a bite of chill to them, one that lingered until the early hours of the morning. The days warmed quickly and settled into warm, balmy evenings. According to Adam, it was perfect camping weather.

Camping had never really been my thing. I didn’t mind being outside—and dating Adam had taught me more than I’d ever thought about caring for animals—but I wasn’t fond of the idea of sleeping in the open. Plus, I’d always assumed that camping meant tents and sleeping bags.

Apparently, that wasn’t what Adam had in mind. He’d appeared at my apartment door in the late afternoon, his blonde hair tied back, clad in a worn grey t-shirt and jeans that looked as if they’d been poured into them. My first thought was that his ass looked amazing in them. I blushed, hoping my thoughts didn’t show on my face.

He smiled that lazy smile that crinkled his blue eyes at the corners as he slid his arms around my waist and tugged me close. His mouth settled on mine in a tender caress that made electricity tingle all over my skin. Adam’s kisses were playful and sweet even when they lingered. There had been plenty of times that he had kissed me until I couldn’t breathe, but there was always a hint of joy beneath them. I wondered what he might be like if the playfulness and joy were overtaken by something more desperate.

“C’mon,” Adam said after he pulled back. He cupped my cheek in his hand, thumb stroking the line of my jaw and the curve of my bottom lip. “You like s’mores?”

I grinned back. “I’ve only had them once or twice. When I was a kid.”

He pulled me down the stairs with a surprised look on his face. “That long? We’re gonna fix that, Em.”

Adam no longer held onto me when I climbed into his truck. He just held open the door and watched as I climbed in. There was a goofy, pleased expression on his face every time. There was something about it that made my heart beat twice as fast.

We drove into town to the grocery store. Adam led the way down the aisles, filling a cart with graham crackers, jumbo marshmallows, Hershey bars, hamburger patties and buns, a pack of bottled water and a bottle of whiskey. He grinned at me when I raised a brow at the combination.

“That’s cowboy cabernet,” he said, holding the bottle by the neck. I laughed, trying to cover my mouth with my hand.

***

We turned onto Hangman Ranch and drove down the dirt track. Paisley, Stoney, and Eclipse were pacing through the field by the faded red barn as we passed. Adam’s house was log cabin style and two stories. Inside, it was warm and cozy with paneled walls and large windows. It had a wraparound porch. The front had a swing. The back had two cherry maple Cracker Barrel rocking chairs.

Adam pulled into the drive just in front of the house, but he left the engine running. “You stay here,” he commanded, wagging his finger playfully at me as he climbed down. I watched him walk up the steps and into the house, blushing the entire time. When he appeared a few minutes later with a cooler under one arm and a roll of blankets under the other, I couldn’t look at him without thinking very inappropriate things.

He moved around to the back, I noticed for the first time that there was a black tarp over the bed of the truck. I opened the passenger door and stepped out onto the runner, looking over the top at him. “What’s that for?”

“You’ll see,” he replied slyly, tugging the tarp back into place. Then he hopped back into the cab and waited for me to get inside before he rolled slowly through his yard and onto the dirt track. He drove around the far edge of the clover field and turned onto a rutted path that sloped downward toward a small copse of trees by a creek.

He’d clearly been down earlier that day setting up. On the edge of the trees, he had dug a dirt pit and circled it with what looked like heavy river rocks. A teepee of wood stood waiting to be set alight inside of it. A large log had been rolled up near the fire pit to serve as a place to sit. Adam backed the truck into an open spot between the trees.

***

Adam grinned as he licked melted marshmallow from the pad of his thumb. He’d grilled the burgers on a metal grate he’d set over the fire. As the orange and red sky gave way to the purple diamond-studded velvet of night, we curled together in front of the fire and roasted marshmallows on sticks and laughed as we fought to avoid getting covered in melted sugar and chocolate.

As the fire burned low, he stood and walked back over to his truck. He undid the snaps and ties that held the tarp in place, rolling it back to reveal a comfy looking air mattress that took up the entire bed. It was fitted out with sheets and pillows. A bundle of blankets sat rolled near the head of the mattress.

“If you get cold, we can roll the tarp back down,” he said, sitting on the tailgate and curling his fingers at me. I wrapped in his jacket as I stood to join him. Adam pulled me into his arms as I moved close.

My heart skipped a beat, courage bursting to life in my chest. “I don’t think I’ll be getting cold tonight.”

His brows lifted at that. A slow smile took shape on his lips as he slid his arms around my waist, curling his fingers into the flesh at my hips. Adam dipped his head and nuzzled his nose against my throat. I felt his mouth trace over my skin, the tip of his tongue flicking out, his teeth nipping playfully.

“I think it’s time for you to get in bed, Em.” His words came out in a deep throated drawl. His fingers skimmed around my back as he spoke, slowly edging the hem of my shirt higher.

Boldness—and perhaps a little bit of whiskey—burned in my veins. “As long as you’re coming too, cowboy.”

He lifted his foot and planted the heel of his boot on the tailgate. Then he pushed himself to stand, pulling me with him with his arms around my back. He did it as if it was nothing… and I was struck again at how perfectly strong he was.

His hands skidded up beneath my shirt. I shivered at the feel of his calloused hands along my skin. It wasn’t the first time he’d touched me like this, but there was always an electric rush that came with it. My hands returned the favor—tugging his shirt from his waistband and pushing my fingers against his warm flesh. He gasped when I ran my fingertips along his stomach and up across his ribs.

There was no doubt that Adam Page was built as solid as they come. He was barrel chested and broad in the shoulders. His biceps were wider than my hands. I’d been held against that chest with those arms. I’d seen him control a horse with nothing more than the muscled strength of his legs. But there was softness in him too. A little around the middle and in the curves of his cheeks.

Adam wasn’t just muscled for show. But I appreciated the view just the same.

He stepped away from me, his cheeks pink, blue-green eyes bright. He snatched the hem of his t-shirt and yanked it over his head, tossing it somewhere near the cab. It was the first time I’d seen him shirtless and he took advantage of my disorientation. A moment later, my shirt was gone, and he’d gathered me against him.

His skin was nearly feverish. I wrapped my arms around his neck so I could tug the rubber band from his hair. It fell down around my hands in golden brown waves, and I dug my fingers into it. Adam’s calloused fingers slipped over my skin around my waist, settling on the button of my jeans and popping it free. I blinked, licking my lips with a mix of desire and nervousness. He pushed the fabric down my hips just as he slotted his mouth over mine, tongue slipping past my lips.

Before I could take another breath, Adam turned and settled me on the center of the mattress. He hovered over me, propped up with one hand next to my head. “You’re so beautiful, Em,” he murmured, his gaze lingering over every part of me. He kissed me again, the playfulness of his affection tinged with something stronger.

He sat up on his knees, pushing his hair out of his face as he looked back at me. His eyes met mine, a faintly pained expression furrowing his brow. I smiled. “It’s okay, Adam,” I soothed, nodding gently.

The truck rocked gently as he shimmied down onto his stomach. He hooked his fingers into the band of my underwear and swept them down my legs. A moment later, his fingertips ghosted down the outside of my thighs and wrapped around my legs. Gentle pressure pulled my legs open and then he lowered his head between my legs, swiping along my center with the flat of his tongue. I shuddered, trying to hold back a desperate sigh.

I worked up the courage to look, and the sight nearly took my breath straight out of my lungs. The firelight flickered over his flesh, highlighting the fine blond hair along his arms. He lay flat on his stomach, hands splayed on the juncture of my hips and thighs, eyes closed and a furrow of concentration on his brow.

Lightning shot through me as he sucked my clit into his mouth. My back arched up off the mattress. I dug by fingers into his hair as I rocked my hips, desperate for more pressure, more friction. His fingers flexed, digging into my body as he doubled his efforts. My skin tingled. Heat singed my nerves.

My orgasm swept over me, every muscle coiling tight and then snapping free at once. I arched, my hips pressing hard against Adam’s still searching tongue. I bit my lip to hide the squeal that pealed out of me.

Satisfied with his efforts, Adam crawled up my body, popping the button and zipper on his jeans free as he went. He snatched something out of the back pocket before kicking the denim off the end of the tailgate. When I could finally see through the blurry haze of my retreating orgasm, I grinned when I saw the condom package held between his teeth.

“Someone had high hopes for tonight,” I gasped teasingly, running my fingers up the bunched muscle of his bicep to hook behind his neck. My thumb stroked a spot behind his ear… a spot that made him growl low in his chest.

He sat up, pulling me with him. A second later, my bra was hanging over the lip of the truck bed. He dipped his head and brushed the swell of my breasts with the tip of his nose, leaving open-mouthed kisses in his wake. My breath caught when he closed his mouth around my nipple and sucked firmly.

I reached down and pressed my palm against the length of his cock. My fingers tugged on the waistband of his underwear, dragging them down his hips, freeing his surprisingly thick cock.

Without a word, Adam tore into the package and rolled the condom on. He stretched out behind me on the mattress, one arm curling around my neck, palm settling in the space between my breasts. With his other hand, he tugged me back flush against him. He tipped my hips up, hooked my top leg over his forearm and seated his cock at my entrance.

“Em…” he murmured against my ear, his voice rough and sinfully deep. “Look at me.”

I turned toward him, reaching back to slip my fingers into his hair and cradle the back of his head. Adam kissed me softly and intently, his body curling into mine as he flexed his hips forward. I whimpered against his mouth as he pushed into me slowly, taking his time as his cock filled me.

He brushed his lips along the curve of my jaw. “I love you, Em.” He held me flush against him as he waited, his muscles bunched in desperate control, giving me time to adjust to the feel of him. “I love you.”

My hips rolled back against him, my body begging for more than my words could say. Adam began to move. Every thrust was measured and slow, making me feel every inch of him as he pulled out and then thrust purposefully back in. He groaned against my throat, his fingers digging into my body, wrapping me in his arms and dragging me with him toward a glittering abyss.

“Adam…” I breathed his name like a prayer. I reached upward, crashing my lips against his, kissing him with a fury that I didn’t understand. My body burned from the inside out, every nerve going into overdrive, every inch of my skin tingling where it touched his. It was like he’d ignited something inside me that wouldn’t ever burn itself out. “Please…”

He hooked my leg back over his hip and pressed his fingers against my clit. He kept up his relentless purposeful pace—a pace that started a bubble of sensation to bloom deep in my abdomen. It grew and spread with every determined, firm thrust of his cock until I couldn’t take it another second. Sensation burst through me until the world went hazy and static filled my ears.

I didn’t remember screaming his name as I came. But I could hear it echoing through the trees. Adam’s hips bucked against mine, his rhythm faltering as he came. He moaned against the curve of my jaw, panting my name as I trembled through the aftershocks of my orgasm.

***

The moon was high and full in the star scattered sky. Adam lay on his back with me curled against his side, my head pillowed on his chest. We’d dressed halfway, him in his boxer briefs and me in my underwear and his shirt. Music played from Adam’s phone, a slow and tender tune that he sang softly as he brushed fingertips along my arm. I could listen to him sing all night, even though he was slightly off key.

I propped my chin up on his chest, watching him as he sang along—his blue-green eyes closed and brows lifting when he hit those sentimental moments. My eyes burned. I loved him so much in that moment that I didn’t know what to do.

So I settled my cheek against his chest and closed my eyes, listening to the sound of Adam’s voice singing quietly. I let my cowboy take me in his arms and hold me beneath the stars.


End file.
